Always
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: This is a song fic to BBMAK's 'Always'. SLASH! DavidJack Please R


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Newsies belong to Disney, and the song 'Always' belongs to BBMAK. So please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: My little sister (Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr) dared me to write a song fic. So here it is...I hope you like it.  
  
Always  
  
By Nakaia Aidan-Sun  
  
Jack ran over to the Jacob's house sure that Oscar had to be lying. He quickly knocked on the door numbered 52 and waited impatiently until the door opened. Mrs. Jacobs stood there with tears in her eyes.  
  
Jack tried not to cry as he opened his mouth and struggled to ask, "Did he really?"  
  
Mrs. Jacobs nodded as Jack pushed past her and ran into David's room. He would never be able to forget the sight that welcomed him in. It was the sight of Davey still hanging from the ceiling fan, his skin almost a light green. The decomposing had already begun. Jack pulled over a chair and climbed onto it cutting the rope from around Davey's neck. He quickly laid David's corpse onto the bed as he lay down next to it, now in tears.  
  
"Why did you do that, Davey?" Jack kissed David's cold blue lips. "Why didn't you let me say that I loved you?"  
  
Jack noticed that there was a piece of paper within David's hand. Jack tried to carefully remove it out of his hand before reading it. His eyes began to tear as he read the last sentence, 'I love you Jack Kelly.'  
  
He cuddled up to the dead corpse of his best friend unwilling to say Good- Bye.  
  
~And now your face lights up the sky~  
  
Jack stood between Mrs. Jacobs and Les grasping onto a dozen red roses, which he had spent all of his earnings on.  
  
The minister walked up to the gravesite, he was half an hour late, but no one had the heart to complain.  
  
The minister looked around at all of the mourning faces of Davey's family and friends before he began talking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered..."  
  
Jack was fighting not to cry in front of his boys as he looked up to the sky. The clouds moved into the shape of Davey's smiling face. The wind blew after a while as Davey's face disappeared. The minister was still talking, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..."  
  
Jack couldn't hold back any more as the tears began to fall freely. Before Jack knew, the funeral was over. He leant over the gave and set down the roses as he whispered, "I will love you forever and always, and a long time after that."  
  
~Somehow I feel that you're close by~  
  
Jack awoke early to pick up Les and go to the distribution center. He walked up the familiar stairs as visions of Davey's dead body flashed before his eyes. He knocked on the door and waited until Les came out.  
  
"Hiya Jack! How are you today?" He asked smiling.  
  
Jack had to laugh; Les had Davey's smile. "I'm just fine Kid, now let's hurry and get going before they run out of papas." Jack wanted to leave apartment 52 as soon as he could.  
  
After half-an-hour they were outside the distribution office waiting to get their papes. Jack smiled as he remembered Davey pulling on his hat that day the strike has ended, 'He used my words,' Jack thought. 'He had a wonderful brain, and he used my words.'  
  
"How many?" Weasel asked Jack hurriedly.  
  
"120 please." Jack said grabbing his papes.  
  
"Wait, no joke today, Cowboy?" Weasel asked.  
  
Jack shook his head. "I guess I'm just not in the mood right now." He grabbed Les by the shoulder as he walked out of the distribution center. He swore that he could feel an arm around his shoulders.  
  
Jack smiled as he began selling papes.  
  
~And when I'm happy you can see,~  
  
Davey had committed suicide a little over a month ago. After that horrible event, Jack had begun saving all of his money, including that which he usually used for food and shelter. But it had all been worth it, because he was now sitting on a train heading to Santa Fe.  
  
An elderly man sat down across from him, "Where are you heading, young man?"  
  
Jack was taken back a bit by the surprise of being asked a question, but he managed to answer, "Santa Fe, New Mexico Sir."  
  
The elderly man looked at him, "What are you planning to do there?"  
  
Jack shrugged, he had never thought of that, all he wanted was to get away from the constant memories of Davey. "I don't know, sir. Probably gonna be a newsie."  
  
The elderly man smiled, "Is that so? Aren't you a bit old to be a newsie? How long can you manage to sell?"  
  
"I-I don't know." Jack answered, he had never though of that either.  
  
"Now wouldn't you rather be the heir to a ranch?" The elderly man asked.  
  
Jack smiled too, "That would be great, but it will never happen, at least not to me."  
  
"Now that is where you are wrong. Come with me and manage my ranch until I die, then you can have it as long as you take care of my wife after I die. So, is it a deal?"  
  
"Yes, sir! Oh by the way, my name is Jack Kelly." Jack said holding out his hand.  
  
~I know that you're watching over me...~  
  
The elderly man accepted it, "My name is Jacob David."  
  
Jack's mouth dropped as he looked at the old man's reflection in the window, but only saw Davey smiling in its place.  
  
~Always. ~  
  
A/N: Okay, I know that that was a bit weird, but come on I did write it at midnight! Well, incase you have never heard the song here are the complete lyrics:  
  
And now your face lights up the sky, Somehow I feel that your close by, And when I'm happy you can see, I know you're watching over me... Always. (Always by BBMAK)  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. So please tell me what you thought. 


End file.
